Amy's Adventure 2
by Kissus
Summary: She's back. Amy is craving to watch Dead Man's Chest when she gets a familiar visitor
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, yeah, I'm back. Another one of those self-insertation fics. Non Mary-Sue. You dont like? Then dont read. Clicky the back button and read something else instead...Still here? Excellent! I hope you like it.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**_Chapter #1._**

If someone was walking down an ordinary street in England at two o' clock in the morning, they would see a a young girl gazing out of her window at the night sky. This particular girl had had a strange experience a few months before. She was still questioning whether her experience was actually an experience and not just a fantasy.

This girl's name was Amy. She had just turned 14 years old. She had big, slightly bug-out , blue eyes and a curvy waist. Sometimes called "fat" by some boys in her year.

Amy sighed in frustration and a strand of newly brunette-ed hair blew off her forehead. It had been months since she had seem Dead Man's Chest. The wait for the DVD, she thought, was becoming unbearable.

"I wish I could see Dead Man's Chest again," She sighed sadly.

Immedietly after that thought, there was a loud CRASH from outside the room.

She jumped and her head whipped round to the direction of the noise.

"Oh god!" She thought, standing up, "Oh god! Ohgodohgodohgodohgod...It's a burglar, a muderer...a burglaring murderer!" She hopped from foot to foot trying to figure out what to do.

"Ok, ok, calm down." she muttered to herself, "Maybe it's Santa come early..."

Her dog, Charlie, who was lying on the floor at the time, raised his head and looked at her out of one eye.

"Charlie! You're a dog! Go fend 'em off!" She said. Charlie gave a loud sigh and lay his head back on the floor and went straight back to sleep.

"You're a shameful canine." She told him, shaking her head. "You're supposed to guard the fortress! Protect your mistress!"

He snored in reply.

Amy realised Charlie wouldn't be much use. She grabbed a coathanger that was hanging our of the cupboard. Holding it out threateningly, she moved slowly towards the door. She shut her eyes and waited, hand on the doorknob. And then, quick as a flash, she wrenched opened the door with a "RAAAH!", coathanger held alof and saw...nothing.

Amy frowned in confusion but then thought that the sound could've come from the spare room next to hers. So she crept along the hallway, flattened against the wall and leapt out in the doorframe of the spare room. There she found her cat. Standing over a pile of books that had toppled to the floor with an adorably innocent look on her face.

Amy sighed with relief and threw down the coathanger. The cat chirrped happily and wound herself round Amy's feet. Amy scooped her up in her arms and carried her back to her room.

As soon as she stepped over the doorframe to her bedrrom there was a blinding flash of white light that Amy recognised all too well. The cat hissed and freaked out, scratching Amy to pieces as she tried to get away. She let go of the cat and shielded her eyes with her hands. She dreaded taking them away again, knowing what was coming. Sure enough. when she dared lower her hands, there was a familiar figure standing in her bedroom. This person was Amy's age, had long white flowing robes and skin that seemed to glow. This girl's name was Rose and Amy knew her from her previous adventure.

"Oh no..." Amy groaned.

"You know what you're in for, dont you? You know the drill?" Rose asked.

"No, I seem to have forgotten. Can you explain it again?" (AN: See? Amy cares for all you people who haven't read the first one)

Rose rolled her eyes and said in an annoyed voice "You're going into the movie of Dead Man's Chest. You will be following the story but you can't alter the story, otherwise you'll never get back."

"So, no pressure then?"

"None whatsoever."

"Technically, I only wished to WATCH the movie again...not be IN it!"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Technicality."

Ignoring Amy's stutters of protest, Rose grabbed her by the arm and they disappeared with another blinding flash of light. Charlie opened one eye sleepily and watched them vanish. He raised one ear before taking his forbidden spot on her bed.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Amy suddenly found herself lying flat on her back in a very confined space. She felt around and found that she was incased with wood. She tried to remember what part of the movie this could be and her heart dropped as she realised what she was in. A coffin.

Heart thumping, she kicked at the coffin lid as hard as she could. That achieved nothing except for the feeling that she might've broken her toe.

Amy pushed as hard as she could against the lid, throwing all her weirght into it but it wouldn't budge.

"Not good." She mumbled as a large wave bobbed the coffin up and down.

"Hello?" She yelled. "HELLOOO! WILL SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME OUT OF-"

BANG!

She stopped yelling as she heard the sound of a gunfire. There was a loud THUMP as something hit her coffin, most likely, she thought, the dead bird.

Amy gave the lid another sharp kick and let out a frustrated yell as it too didn't make any difference. Suddenly there was a TAP TAP on the coffin lid; someone was knocking on the wood.

She looked puzzled for a moment but then knocked back. She heard someone fumbling with the latch and then, suddenly, the lid swung open.

"I LIIIIVE!" She roared, sitting up with her arms outstretched like a zombie. There she was greeted by the surprised face of Jack Sparrow.

"You!" He gasped.

"Me." Amy replied calmly.

"You look different..." He said, peering at her short brown hair that had been long and blonde the last time they met and the piercings in her ears.

"Nice to see you too." She said, brushing dust off her newly aquired pirate clothes.

"I...uh...Can I ask you something?" Jack said, raising his eyebrows.

"Sure."

"How did you get here, what are you doing here and, most importantly...Do I care?"

"Magic, the same reason you are and...no." Amy said, slowly.

Jack paused for a second before saying, "Well, that clears that up."

"I suppose it does...race you to the Pearl!" Amy giggled and started paddling her way towards a great black ship that was hidden within the foggy shadows.

"Wait, how did you know it was there?" Jack called from behind her.

"I thought you didn't care, Sparrow!"

"I dont...and that's CAPTAIN Sparrow!"

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

"Not quite according to plan?" Gibbs said, as Jack climbed aboard the Pearl, plonking the skeleton leg into Gobbs' hand.

" Complications arose...ensued...were overcome..." Jack said.

"It seems you've brought one back with ye, Cp'n." Gibbs said as he caught sight of Amy clambering onto the deck.

"This'll make up for her, then." Said Jack, taking something from his coat pocket and waving it around.

"You got it then?" Gibbs followed him.

"Mmm-hmm!" Jack unfurled a roll of cloth which apparantly his braved the turkish prison for. He turned around to find himself face-to-face with a rather angry looking crew.

"Captain..." Gibbs started to explain, as Amy went and stood by Jack's side, "I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something more..._shiny_...than a scrap of cloth and a troublesome girl. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shaped and being claimed by the sea and the treasure with it."

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic." Said a crew member that must've been relatively new since Amy didn't recognise him.

"And the hurricane!" Marty added.

"All in all it seems it's been a fair while since we've done a speck of honest pirating."

"Is that how you're all feeling then?" Jack asked, leaning on Amy's shoulder. "That perhaps dear old Jack isn't serving your best interests as captain?"

No-one dared speak at that,

"AWWWK! Walk the plank! Keelhaul her!" Mr Cotton's Parrot squarked.

Jack whipped out his pistol and Amy drew her sword and they both held it at the bird.

"What did the bird say?" Jack roared.

"Yeah! I've only been here for five minutes and already I'm getting death-threats!"

"Do not blame the bird." Said Leech. "Show us what is on that piece of cloth there."

"Ah!" Jack brightened, holding it up. "Well..."

Suddenly, the monkey swooped down and snatched the cloth from Jack's hand with a screech. Jack gave a yell and got out his pistol as the monkey started to scurry away across the deck. Jack fired and the monkey got blasted backwards, dropping the cloth.

"You know that don't do no good." Gibbs said.

"It does me." Jack replied.

Marty hurried forward and picked it up.

"It's a key." He said when he unrolled it.

"No!" Said Jack, stepping forward and taking it from Marty "Much more better! It is a _drawing_ of a key."

"Fabulous..." Amy sighed.

"Gentlemen and lady...what do keys do?" Jack asked.

"Keys...unlock...things?" Leech answered slowly.

Amy rolled eyes and resisted making a rude comment.

"And whatever this key unlocks inside there's something valuable," Said Gibbs. "So we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!"

"No. If we dont have the key, we cant open whatever it is we dont have that it unlocks. So what perpose would be served in finding what need be unlocked, which we dont have, without first having the key that unlocks it?"

There was a pause as evryone tried to work this out.

"What's the point in finding the thing that has to be unlocked without the key?" Amy translated.

"So, we're going after this key?" Gibbs asked.

"You're not making any sense at all, mate. Any other questions?"

"Who drew this?" Amy asked, taking the drawing from Jack and peering at it.

"Any worthwhile questions?"

"So...do we have a heading?" Marty asked.

"Ah! A heading!" Jack drew out his compass. Following the spinning needle with his finger Jack said "Set sail in a general...THAT way direction."

"Cp'n?"

"Come on, snap to and make sail! You know how this works!" He said, flailing the cloth around. "New crew member, make nice to 'er." Jack gave Amy a quick push into the middle of the crew and headed off in the direction of the cabin.

Amy followed Gibbs and Marty to the rail.

"Have you noticed lately," Marty asked Gibbs, "The captian seems to be actin' a bit strange...er?"

"Aye. Setting sail without knowing his own heading? Letting Amy join the crew? Something's got Jack vexed. And mark my words, whatever bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for us all."

**Ok, slightly longer then I intended. FEEDBACK! I like feeback. Clicky the review button!**

**Constructive criticism, plzkthnx. Any reviews like "omG dis storie suX0rZ." will be deleted. You have been warned.**

**Until next time, lovlies!**

**Kissus XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ooh la la, sorry for the long break but life's been mad at the moment. Hope all of your new years are going good so far. Reviewers!!!**

**Shadow12, Ogreatrandom, Phan-wrighter, Starpossum, 16aqua, lenlen46, Saphiraskays ... I love you all! **

**Story time! **

Amy was zooming around on her broomstick. The weather was perfect conditions for Quidditch. She was playing Seeker, of course. As, she flew around the three goalposts, she suddenly spotted a glint of gold at the foot of the Ravenclaw stands. Quickly, Amy zoomed towards it. Her fingers were inches away from the fluttering Snitch when suddenly a yell woke her up with a start.

"150 points!" She blurted out, sitting bolt upright and promptly falling out of her hammock.

"All hands on deck! Movement!" Jack was yelling, "I want movement!"

The crew were scurrying around, rushing to get to the deck as quickly as possible.

"Amy, step to!" Gibbs yelled, hauling her to her feet.

Amy yawned and ruffled her hair, making it more untidy than it already was. She dragged her sleepy feet up on deck. She gazed at Jack who was having nothing less than a total breakdown, she thought.

"Run! Run as if the devil himself were upon us!" He yelled.

"Where, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Run! Land!" Jack said, ducking behind the mast.

"Which port?"

"I didn't say port! I said land! Any land!"

Suddenly the monkey swooped down and grabbed Jack's hat, making him yell. It leapt up into the rigging and screeched at him, Jack hissed back.

"Oooh, I'll kill that monkey." Amy growled, not in a good mood from being woken up from her pleasant dream.

The monkey saw her stomp towards him and threw the hat overboard.

"Jack's hat!" Gibbs shouted. "Bring 'er about!"

"No no!" Jack interuppted. "Leave it!"

The entire crew stopped still, shocked. Even Amy stared in amazement. This was serious.

"Run!" He said again, and scooted off to find a hiding place.

"He says that," Amy grumbled. "But there's no point running on a _ship_."

"Amy, enough!" Gibbs ordered. "Back to your stations, the lot 'o ya!"

Amy and Gibbs walked tentatively over to a dark corner where Jack was skulking.

"Jack?"

"SHH!"

"For the love of mother and child, Jack! What's coming after us?"

"Nothing..." Jack replied, eyes wide.

"The Kraken." Amy mumbled.

"WHERE?" Jack shrieked, twisting around trying to see if it was there.

"Get a grip you big baby!" Amy grumbled, shaking his shoulders.

Gibbs looked horrified and turned to Jack as if he would contradict that they were being chased by a sea monster. When Jack said nothing, Gibbs whispered "Oh no...have mercy on us!" and turned back to the ship.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

Jack remained distant and jittery until the cry of "Land ho!" that he, Amy and Gibbs had been waiting for, since they were the only ones who knew about the Kraken.

Amy ran to the side and saw the tropical island that they were about to land on. The crew smoothly got the Pearl onto the sandy shores and they all got out.

Amy ran through the shallows onto the beach and was the first one there. There she came face to face with what she could only assume were the cannibals. A whole tribe of them looking very intimidating with their faces painted and spears raised. Amy stopped still.

"Uh...guys?"

**Yes, short chapter I know. Hopefully the next one should be up sooner than this one was.**

**Please review! **

**Lots of love, Kissus**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! After a looong wait again. Life is stressful at the moment. Hugs and cookies to all who reviewed! **

The crew and Amy were dragged away all except Jack who the cannibals bowed down to as soon as he set foot on land.

The cannibals forced them to line up in a row, threatening them with their spears. A particularly important looking cannibal strolled up and down the line. He gave a silent nod to a select few from the crew and they were taken away. Amy's heart thumped as he stopped in front of her. She gulped and lowered her head, refusing to look him in the eye.

The cannibal said something that sounded along the lines of "See pew pew." and measured her head height against Gibbs who was standing next to her. She assumed they were calling her short. She scowled.

The important cannibal observed the remaining crew and banged his spear on the floor, apparantly satisfied. They were dragged off again into the clearing where the unfortunate picked people were taken to. There in the clearing were two particularly nasty looking cages, made entirely out of human bones.

"That's fast work." Amy observed, sickened at the same time. They were all shoved into the cages when another few of them burst through the trees, carrying none other than Will Turner hanging off a stick. Will was yelling something about Elizabeth and compasses.

they released him and pushed him into the cage Amy was in.

"Well well well, look what the cannibals dragged in. " She said, grinning. "Nice to see you again, Will."

"I wish it was under better circumstances." He replied.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Well...this sucks." Amy commented. The bone cages were hanging a long way down from a rope bridge.

"Why would he do this?" Will asked angrily. "If Jack's their chief -"

"Aye, the pelagostos made Jack their chief." Gibbs replied.

"Pelagostos?" Amy repeated.

"Their official name. You see, Jack only remains chief as long as he acts like chief."

"So he has no choice. He's a captive as much as the rest of us." Will said.

Amy sighed and sat down, her legs dangling thorugh the gaps in the cage, feeling helpless.

"Worse, as it turns out." Gibbs said. "See, the Pelagostos believe Jack is a god in human form and they intend to do the honour of releasing him from his fleshy prison."

"You mean...?" Amy asked turning slightly pale.

Cotton munched on Gibbs' finger to demonstrate.

"Ah!" He yelped, pulling his hand away. "They'll roast him and eat him."

Amy shuddered.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asked.

"You dont wanna know, mate..." Amy shuddered again.

Will looked questioningly at Gibbs who explained "These cages we're in? Weren't built until after we got here..."

Will swiftly removed his hand from one of the bones. The echoing sound of drums reached their ears.

"The feast is about to begin." Gibbs said. "Jack's life will end when the drums stop..."

"How d'you know all this stuff?" Amy asked in disbelief. Gibbs ignored her.

"We cant just sit here and wait, can we?" Will said, looking around the cage.

"You got a plan?" Amy asked.

"I've got a plan..."

"We're all doomed." Amy sighed.

**The first bit in this chapter was a big ol' pain to write since I have no idea what happened to get them in the bone cages so I made it up. **

**Reviee please!**

**Lots o' love, Kissus. xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaahh!** **School sucks!** **Anyways, thanks to all who reviwed! Much love. Onwards!**

"Ready?" Will asked. They all stood back to one side of the cage. "NOW!"

At one, they all charged to the other side, causing the cage to swing.

"Keep going!" Amy yelled and they repeated the process again. Each time getting closer and closer to the side of the cliff. They reached out and tried to grab the vines that snaked their way up the rocks. A few times the vines broke and they swung back again holding bits of plant in their hands.

They tried one final time and just managed to cling to the vines up the cliff except for Amy and Marty, who couldn't reach.

"Put your legs through, start to climb!" Gibbs yelled.

"Come on, men!" Will shouted, recieving a glare from Amy. "It'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!"

"Actually," Leech replied from the other cage. "You wouldn't need everyone. 'Bout six would do..."

Both cages stopped climbing. They looked at each other. The race was on.

"Hurry!" Will yelled.

"Yeah!" Amy joined in. "Come on! Mush!"

She glanced over at the rope bridge and jumped as she saw a cannibal walking across it. She whacked Will over the head and pointed in his direction.

"Wait, stop!" Will hissed. "Stop!"

Leech gave a nasty grin, hushed his cage and kept on making their way up the cliff.

"Stop!" Will hissed again.

"It's their funerals." Amy shrugged.

"But that'll mean it's ours too!" Will whispered to her, impatiently. "D'you think they wont be able to see us?"

"Oh...Then STOP!" She said, flailing her arms.

One random crewmember chuckled at them.

Leech suddenly grabbed a snake instead of a vine. "Ahh AHHH! SNAKE!" He yelled. The other pirates panicked and let go of the cliff. The cage tumbled downwards as the rope snapped. They fell down the cliff to their deaths.

"I did tell them." Amy said shaking her head. "Big babies. It was only a snake."

"We have more pressing matters to worry about..." Gibbs said.

They had been noticed.

"Oh crap."

"Move!" Will ordered and they proceeded and double speed up the cliff.

At last, they finally rolled onto flat land.

"Cut it loose! Find a rock!" Will shouted.

Amy snatched a particularly jagged one out of the grass and handed it to Will who hacked at the rope on the cage.

She heard yells coming from the trees and a group of cannibals brust through a bush, spears held aloft, running straight for them.

"Roll the cage!" Will yelled.

They rolled the cage away from them like a hamster ball until it rolled off a ledge and started flying unconrollably down a steep hill.

Dizzy as heck, Amy was rocketed around the cage, screaming until it finally seemed to stop.

She thumped back to the ground with a moan.

"Ow ow ow, bugger bugger bugger." She mumbled, clutching at her head as it felt like it was going to fall off.

"Lift the cage!" Will yelled.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding..."

"Come on!"

Amy scrambled to her feet and tried to run but her feet barely touched the ground as she wasn't tall enough. She was simply waving her legs around.

"WAIT!" She screamed. "Watch out for the -"

But it was too late. They had run headlong into a chasm. They tumbled down and down before finally hitting the water. The cage broke on the rocks and they all swam out of it.

"This way!" Gibbs said.

Cannibals were standing on the land, throwing spears and arrows into the water at them.

Amy yelled a stream of swear words very loudly as an arrow scraped her on the arm.

"Go, quick!" She shouted, pushing WIll who was ahead of her.

The group stopped suddenly as they reached the end of the safe shelter of the water cave. They flattened themselves against the rock as they were surrounded by cannibals.

"Oh god." Murmured Amy.

A small child appeared on the other side, said something that had great effect on the others. They all ran in the opposite direction forgetting all about Amy, WIll and the others.

"Does that mean Jack escaped?" Amy asked watching them go.

"Must be." Gibbs replied.

"So can we go before they come back?"

"Good idea." Said Will.

All of them splashed out of the water and onto dry land. They ran through the trees until they reached the beach where the Pearl was resting. Pintel and Ragetti were busy trying to get the Pearl ready to sail.

"Excellent! Our work's half done!" Gibbs said happily as they reached them.

"We done it for you! Knew you would be coming back for it!" Pintel lied.

"Sure, you did." Amy said.

Gibbs yelled for everyone to get ready to sail.

"What about Jack? I cant leave without him!" Will said.

A distant call of "Oi!" echoed across the beach. The group turned to look in the direction it came from. There came Jack, running towards them.

Amy grinned until she saw the tribe of angry cannibals chasing after him. The grin slid off her face like water.

"Never mind, lets go!" Will yelled.

"Eeep!" Amy squeaked, climbing aboard the ship as fast as she could.

"Make rady to cast off!" Gibbs shouted.

Jack was running closer and closer to the ship, his arms flailing.

"Run, Jack, ruuun!" Amy yelled to him as he leapt through the water towards the Pearl. He stood on the ropes that were on the ship and called to the cannibals "Alas, my children! This shall be the day that you will always remember as the day that you almost-" but a large wave splashed him in the face.

"Ate?" Amy supplied, helpfully.

"- Captain Jack Sparrow..." He finished, finally climbing aboard.

Amy was still looking over the rails. A dark animal was racing acorss the beach at top speed.

"We left the dog!" Amy gasped, horrified.

Surprisingly, everyone ignored her.

"Lets get some distance between us and this island and head out for open sea!" Gibbs said.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible."

"That seems a bit contradictory, Captain."

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs," Jack said and Amy rolled her eyes. "Now where is that monkey, I want to shoot something."

Jack eyed Amy up and down as if seeing if she would make a good monkey replacement. Amy scowled at him and folded her arms. She stompted off to the other end of the ship.

She stopped near the wheel and sat down and took off her boots to empty them of water.

"There is a time one must take responsibilities for one's mistakes." Jack was saying to Will, strolling past Amy who started to stand up. Will took Amy's sword out of her belt since she was facing away from him and held it at Jack.

"Hey!" She said, annoyed.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom."

Jack said nothing and simply pushed the sword off his shoulder.

"Give me that!" Amy grumbled, snatching her sword back from Will and shoving it in her belt again.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Will said.

"William," Said Jack, impartiently. "I shall trade you the compass if you help me to find this." He pulled out the drawing of the key and handed it to Will.

"That's what we were doing before we got sidetracked by Krakens and cannibals." Amy said, looking over Will's shoulder at the key.

"Krakens?" Will repeated.

"Get out of it!" Jack snapped, shooing Amy away. "Go find something useful to do like finding your sanity."

Amy scowled yet again. "Fine! I'll talk to someone who appreciates..._unique_ people!" She grumbled.

Jack, however, found her a while later in the corner of the ship with the monkey for company.

**Jeez, I hate these action-y scenes. I feel I'm not writing as good as I should be slaps hand Pull yourself together! **

**Please review!**

**Love, Kissus xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoo, ok. I was gone but now I'm back! I'm getting my act together and writing more often. I love all my reviewers and I'm sorry I dont have time to address each of you individually BUT I will do next chapter.**

**ONWARDS!**

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked. They were in longboats, sailing down a jungle river.

"Well," Gibbs began, "If you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off!"

Amy jumped.

"And drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness...The Kraken!"

Amy nudged Will, "See?"

"They say the stench of it's breath is..." Gibbs shuddered.

"Not nice, I take it?"

"Imagine," Gibbs carried on, "The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the kraken and the reeking odour of a thousand rotting corpses."

"If you believe such things." Amy finished for him.

"And the key will spare him that?" Will asked.

"Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered," Gibbs replied. "Bad enough even to go visit..._her_."

"Her?" Will repeated.

"Aye."

"Seriously, how do you _know_ this stuff?" Amy asked Gibbs again. But he ignored her.

Darkness was creeping seadily acorss the river, revealing glowing fireflies across the surface of the water and in the bushes. They had come to stop at a shack on stilts in the middle of the river.

"No worries, mates." Jack reassured them as he got out of the boat. "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are...were...have been...before..." Jack tailed off looking rather thoughtful.

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs said to him.

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack replied, starting to climb the ladder.

"Mind the boat." Gibbs said to Will.

"Mind the boat." Will said to Ragetti.

"Mind the boat." Ragetti said to Pintel.

"Mind the boat." Pintel said to Marty.

"Mind the boat." Marty said to Cotton.

"Mind the boat." The parrot said to Amy and Cotton.

"Sorry, mate." Amy said to Cotton, patting him on the back and following everyone else up the ladder.

**Lovely jubbly. Bit short but at least it's there. **

**Until next time! **

**Kissus xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Urgh, my gawd. I am slap-bang in the middle of SATs week at my school. ICKY! My mind is full of all sorts of formulae and equations so if the writing's a tad iffy, that's why.**

**Reviews make my day. Please send em my way. (hey, I'm a poet)**

**16aqua: thanks for reviewing, this one should be a little longer.**

**PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood: Love the name! **

**mbus55: Updated for ya! **

**ONWARDS.**

The door to the shack opened with a creak, revealing the oddest place Amy seen. Jars of goodness knows what hung from the ceiling, glinting from the light of dozens of flickering candles. A large yellow snake with curled around a wooden pole in the room, holding the roof up.

Sitting at a table, bending over a selection of crab claws she had was Tia Dalma.

"Jack Sparrow." She greeted him as he entered.

"Tia Dalma." He replied stopping suddenly so he didn't get hit on the head by a jar of eyeballs.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." Tia said happily.

"Yeah, when he needs help." Amy mumbled.

Tia's eyes fixed on Will.

"You!" She said walking over to him, "You have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner!"

"He does?" Amy said,

"You know me?" Will asked.

"You want to know me?" She said flirtily.

"Oh god..." Amy put her head in her hands.

Jack came to her rescue.

"There'll be no knowing here!" He said loudly, stepping in between them. "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you..." He lead her away from Will.

Amy caught sight of a very familiar looking hat sitting on a ledge. She stared at it and tried to remember where she had seen it or who it had belonged to.

"Not so well as I had hoped...come!" Tia said.

"Come!" Jack pulled her away from the hat and sat her down at the table next to Will.

"What service may I do you?" She asked, stroking Will's cheek.

Amy edged her chair slightly away, rolling her eyes.

"You know I demand payment?"

"I brought payment."

"I do hope you aren't talking about me, Jack Sparrow." Amy warned him.

"No, much more better," he said for the second time that movie and held up a small cage with the monkey in it. "Look!" He said getting out his pistol and shooting the monkey "An undead monkey! Top that!"

Tia flicked open the cage door and the monkey leapt out screeching and scurried into another room.

"You've no idea how long it took us to catch that." Gibbs said, annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I'm still alive with the amount of monkey bites I got." Amy shook back her sleeve to show.

"The payment is fair." Tia said.

"We're looking for this." Will put the drawing of the key on the table. "And what it goes to."

Tia gazed at it. "The compass you barter from me, it cannot lead you to this?"

"Maybe...why?"

Amy wondered for a moment what his compass pointed to instead of the key. She made a mental note to ask him later.

"Ayyye...Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants!" Tia taunted. "Or do you know but loathe to claim it as your own?"

Jack turned away.

"Your key go to a chest. And it what lay inside the chest you seek, dont it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel suggested.

"Chocolate?" Amy chimed in.

"Nothing...bad, I hope." Ragetti said quietly.

"Yeah, like Snickers." Amy pulled a disgusted face.

"You know of Davy Jones?" Tia said.

Amy rolled her eyes again. She could feel a soppy story coming on.

"A man of the sea. A great sailor. Until he ran afoul of that which vexes all men."

"What vexes all men?"

"What indeed." Tia smiled.

"The sea!"

"Sums!"

"The dichotomy of good and evil!"

"Being stuck in a movie!" Amy added. Everyone stared at her.

"A woman!" Jack said impatiently.

"A woman." Tia repeated, "'E fell in love."

"Nonono, I heard it was the SEA he fell in love with." Gibbs corrected.

Amy grinned. She had the feeling Gibbs didn't like the fact that Tia knew more baout this than he did since he knows everything.

"Same story, different versions." Tia said, waving her hand impatiently. "And all are true! You see, it was a woman as changing and harsh and untameable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much for him to live with, but not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put in the chest?" Will said sounding annoyed.

"Him heart."

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest!" Pintel snapped at him.

"Well, you two couldn't literally be undead pirates." Amy reasoned.

"You cant literally be from 2006!" Pintel argued back.

"You cant literally say that unless you have proof!"

"You two are literally getting on my nerves!" Jack said loudly. Pintel and Amy stopped arguing and hushed. Jack nodded for Tia to go on.

"It was not worth feeling what fleeting joy life bring so him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest and hide the chest from the world. The key, 'e keep with him at all times."

Will stood up and stood face to face with Jack.

"You knew this!" He said angrily.

"I did not!" Jack retorted, "I didn't know where the key was, but now we do! So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman (AN: Davy Jones' Crocodile machine or whatever the thing's called, what's the bloody thing called?), grab the key and you go back to Port Royal and save your bonny lass, eh?"

"But Jack, didn't she say that he keeps the key WITH him-" Amy began but Jack stepped on her foot.

"Let me see your hand!" Tia called to him suddenly.

Reluctantly, Jack let her undo the cloth wrapped around his palm. She took it away to reveal an ugly black mark on his hand.

"The black spot!" Gibbs gasped, turning round and spitting on the floor. Pintel and Ragetti copied him. Amy scooted away next to Will to avoid being spit on.

"My eyesight's as good as ever just so you know!" Jack announced and Amy giggled. Tia withdrew to a back room and rummaged around in there. Jack took the opportunity to steal a large ring that lay on the table. She returned a few seconds later with a large jar filled with dirt.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every 10 years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. So you will carry land with you."

She handed him the jar.

"Makes sense." Amy said.

"Dirt?" Jack said. "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" He asked, hopefully.

"If you dont want it, give it back." Tia said.

"No!" Jack turned away and hugged that jar to his chest.

"Then it helps."

"Big baby." Amy muttered.

"It seems," Will said reluctantly, "We have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

Tia smiled and sat down at the table, scooping up the crab claws. She shook them in her hand.

"A touch of destiny!" She scattered them on the table.

"Double sixes?" Amy asked. They ignored her. Again.

**Bloobitty bloo! New chapter soon if I ever survive these tests. **

**Love Kissus xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

I LIVE! I bring tidings of a new chapter and offerings of great joy to all who reviewed.

PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood: Thankee for the review.

16aqua: Aw, thats so nice to hear, thanks.

Ogreatrandom: hehe, nice to know I hadn't been abandoned.

PoisonousAngel: AWE is most probably going to happen, yes. Loved that movie.

ONWARDS.

Lightning flashed and rain pounded onto the deck, soaking Amy to the skin.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will said in disbelief looking out at the half sunken ship.

"You cant argue with the crab claws, Will." Amy said to him.

"She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you." Jack said to him. "Or her for that matter." He nodded at Amy. "Do not underestimate her."

He nudged Gibbs who said "Must've run afoul of the reef."

Jack turned back to Will. "So what's your plan, then?"

"I row over and search the ship til I find your bloody key."

"And if there are crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path." He finished, walking off.

"I like it." Said Jack. "Simple, easy to remember."

"Riddled with potential flaws, though." Amy said but no-one heard her.

"Your chariot awaits you, sire!" Ragetti cackled as Will got into the dangerously bobbing boat.

"Oi!" Jack called down to him, "If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life!"

"Yeah, but for how long though?" Amy asked.

Jack ignored her and said "Douse the lamps."

One by one, the lamps went out and they more or less in complete darkness. Suddenly, another ship burst out of the water. It's front was shaped like a crocodile mouth, teeth and all.

Amy gulped. She walked over to Jack, who was at the rail with his eye glued to the telescope.

"How long is this going to take?" She asked him, shivering in her sodden coat.

"As long as it needs to." He replied, not taking his eye away from the telescope.

"Can I have a look?"

"No."

"I wanna see! I wanna see!"

Jack sighed and gave her the telescope. She held it to her eye and looked around.

There on the ship she saw Will fighting the sea monster pirates. Amy couldn't see but somehow he lit his sword alight and threatened them with it. It worked well enough until she saw him get whacked in the head. He dropped to the deck and out of sight.

"They've got Will." She said.

"What? I wanna see, I wanna see!" Jack said, snatching back the telescope.

"Oi!"

"Pirate."

"Yeah? ME TOO!" Amy shrieked, taking it back again and dancing out of reach. In all this squabbling neither of them had noticed that it had stopped raining.

Jack whipped out his pistol and held it at the giggling Amy. She scowled and held the telescope out to him reluctantly.

"Cheater. Yeah, yeah, I know 'pirate'!" She said sarcastically.

Jack put the telescope back up to his eye. He seemed to tense up slightly and Davy Jones suddenly appeared right in front of him. Amy leapt backwards in shock only to bump into another pirate in Davy's crew, the pirate who's head was a conch shell. Shellhead gripped the back of Amy's coat and held a barnacle covered sword to her throat.

"Bugger." She choked.

"Oh." Jack said simply.

"Oh?" Amy cried out, wanting Jack to say something clever to get them out of this situation.

"You have a debt to pay." Said Davy Jones. "You've been captain of the Black Pearl for 13 years, that was our agreement!" He strode towards Jack who backed away slightly.

"Technically I was only captain for 2 years then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor captain but a captain nonetheless!" Davy carried on. "Have you not inroduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Amy thought he had a point.

"You have my payment. One sould to serve on your ship is already over there."

"One soul is not equal to another!" Jones barked.

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principal, now we're just haggling over a price."

"Price?" Repeated Jones.

"Aye," Said Jack, "There's another one over there as well." He gestured towards Amy. Jones swaggered over to her and peered right in her face. A tentacle reached up and touched her chin, sending a wave of chills shooting through her.

"A young one, Sparrow." Jones remarked, and Amy stopped herself from retching at the smell of fish from his breath. "So much life left to live. Barely equal to quarter of a soul."

"Just how many souls d'you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked.

"Just half of one." Amy thought, feeling slightly bitter.

"One hundred souls...three days."

"Dont make him feel too special there." Mumbled Amy, worrying about Jack's ego.

Jack spread his arms, "You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and I'll get started right off...ah..." He turned to walk away only to be faced with angry sea-pirates.

"I keep the boy! A good faith payment. That only gives you ninety-nine more to go!" He laughed.

"Have you not met Will Turner?" Jack said, walking back towards Jones. "He's noble, heroic..."

"Terrific soprano." Amy added.

"Worth at least four! Well, three and a half. And did we happen to mention...'e's in love...with a girl...due to be married...betrothed..." Amy could see the words affecting Jones. His eyes grew misty and even slightly watery and his expression softened. "Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony...eh?"

Jones seemed to pull himself together. "I keep the boy...ninety-nine souls." He repeated. "But I wonder, Sparrow. Can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a life of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Jack appeared to think about this before cheerfully saying "Yep! I'm good with it."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Shall we seal it in blood or..err...ink?"

Jones grabbed Jack's hand with his slimy tentacles and growled "Three days."

Amy felt the pressure release on the back of her coat as the pirates melted away.

"Mister Gibbs?" Jack said.

"Aye?"

"I feel sullied and unusual..." Jack said vaguely. Amy stepped back slightly for fear that he was going to be sick.

"How do you intend to harvest these ninety nine souls in three days?"

"Fortunately, he was mum the condition in which these souls need be."

"Ahh Tortuga?"

"Tortuga." Jack agreed, wiping slime on Amy's shirt.

Well that's that. Grr, it's hard to get Amy some lines in there. Or maybe I'm just out of practice. Meh.

Please review!

Much love!


	8. Chapter 8

**Look at me, look look! I updated again! Are you proud of me? You better be. How great was AWE, by the way? SO great! Oh my GOD, I must see it again. If you wanna read my ...ermm..."review" of it...find my livejournal, which is in my profile under "homepage". (shameless plug, yes, but I'm lonely over there) **

**Reviewers who hoist the colours:**

**16aqua****: Yup, bizzare as a platypus. And they're pretty bizzare. **

**PoisonousAngel****: Ahh but its more fun having them argue. You never know, though. They might get along someday. **

**Ogreatrandom****: Thanks! Its harder than it looks, isn't it?**

**PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood****: Yes, it SO did! **

**iiceangel3.o****: Thank you! Yes, she does need more respect, doesn't she?  
**

ONWARDS.

"So what makes you think you're worthy enough to crew the Black Pearl?" Gibbs was asking a crusty old sailor. They were back in the Faithful Bride tavern in Tortuga. The usual small scuffles in the corners of the pub were happening with pirate wenches looking on eagerly. They were at a small rickety old table near the entrance, interviewing a very very small line of pirates.

"Truthfully, I've never sailed a day in me life," Said the old pirate, "I figured I should get out and see the world while I'm still young."

"So, you dont know how to sail...and yet you come to join a crew of pirates..." Amy said slowly. "You are aware that you're missing a crucial skill, right?"

Gibbs threw a roll of paper (parchment?) at her head and asked the old man to sign it.

"Next!"

The next pirate swaggered forward. "My wife ran off with my dog...and I'm drunk for a month...and I dont give an ass rats if I live or die."

"Great." Amy said sarcastically.

"Perfect. NEXT!"

"Me have one arm and a bum leg."

Amy whacked her head against the table and flopped onto the floor in despair, her boots still resting on the chair she was sitting on. She was losing faith in the human race.

"This is rediculous!" She said to Jack, still on the floor. "Why dont we just put up a big sign over our head saying _We're desperate_?"

"Because we are." Jack admitted. "If it's got a pulse, it's hired."

Amy rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows. "You'd get more people if the sign said _free cookies_. Or _free rum_."

Jack pondered this for a moment.

"How're we doing?" He asked Gibbs.

"Including those four? That gives us...four." Gibbs replied.

Amy growled and pushed herself to her feet. Plonking herself down on the chair, she asked the next sailor "Alright, what's your story?"

"My story..." Came a low, familiar voice. Amy looked up. If she had dog ears, they would've perked up. "It's exactly the same as your story just one chapter behind."

Amy assumed he was talking to Gibbs then because if it was the same as her story, then it would be very strange. She turned around to make this remark to Jack but found herself face to face with nothing. She looked around and saw Jack very slowly edging away.

"Commodore?" Gibbs asked.

"Not NOT anymore, weren't you_ listening_?" Norrington growled.

Amy remembered that angry Norrington was not a good person to be in company with. Since he was leaning close to Gibbs, she silently slid off her chair, unnoticed, to hide with Jack.

"Oh he's angry, he's angry, he's angry." Amy mumbled.

"Please shut it."

"Hey, you made his wig get scruffy. You're doomed."

"You haven't said where you're going." Norrington said quietly. "Somewhere NICE, I hope!" He tipped over the table in a rage and the pub went deadly quiet.

"Get the plant, the plant!" Jack hissed and Amy grabbed a large branch from a nearby pot and shielded both of them behind it. They shuffled in unison, away from the ex-Commodore.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Norrington roared to no-one in particular. "Or should I just kill you now?"

Amy peeked out from behind the leaf and came nose to nose with a pistol. She stepped swiftly behind Jack, who ducked back and forth behind a post.

Jack thrust the plant at Amy and said "You're hired."

"Sorry," Said Norrington. "Old habits and all that."

Just then, a pirate restrained Norrington, forcing the pistol upwards. As it fired, the bullet bounced off the ceiling and smashed a man's bottle. Clearly, the man was not finished with the drink and wasn't happy about it being broken so he whacked the man next to him. Like a chain reaction, that man punched another man. Soon the whole pub had got the idea and a huge fight was quickly unravelling. The music started up again as the brawl ensued.

Amy let out a quick burst of laughter at the obscurity as she avoided a pirate falling from the ceiling from swinging on the chandelier.

Jack quickly forced her head down as a bottle was thrown at the wall behind her.

"Time to go?" He called above the noise.

"Aye!" Came the reply from Gibbs.

Amy threw the remainder of the plant she was still holding into the chaos and followed Jack up the stairs.

She flattened against the wall as a pirate came hurtling down the stairs, followed closely by a very large, cackling woman. As she watched them go past suddenly everything went dark. Amy panicked, thinking she had gone blind, but then realised a large hat had been placed onto her head. She took it off and grimaced, it wasn't her style. She threw it behind her shoulder and kept pushing her way through the crowd.

Jack plopped another hat on his head and turned to face her. Amy screwed up her face and shook her head, it was way too big for him. He shoved it on the head of another guy who promptly fell off the balcony. Amy peered off to see where he fell and saw a familiar face sword fighting in the crowd. She squinted to work out who it was but Jack pulled her out of the way as someone else was tossed off the balcony. He marched her by the shoulders out of the tavern.

"Well that was productive." Jack commented, as they made their way back towards the ship.

"Trust us to come in and start a riot." Amy grumbled, brushing bits of broken glass out of her hair.

"If it wasn't us, it would've been someone else." Jack said, shielding his eyes from flying fragments of glass. "We just saved them the trouble."

They reached the docks where the Pearl and most of the crew was waiting for them.

As Jack, Gibbs and Amy approached they heard someone call Jack's name behind them.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard." Jack said, not bothering to see who it was.

"I'm hear to find the man I love." Said the voice again.

Gibbs and Amy both turned around at this remark and saw Elizabeth dressed as a pirate. Jack looked rather worried since he hadn't turned around.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." He said flatly, gesturing for Gibbs to get her out of here.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth said.

Amy spun Jack around to face her.

"Elizabeth!" He said before turning to Gibbs and muttering, "Hide the rum."

Gibbs sheltered a bottle in his jacket and went running up the ramp.

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all, it should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin." Jack teased.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said. "I know Will came to find you, where is he?"

Jack paused then said "Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this..."

Amy choked with laughter and bent double to stop Elizabeth seeing. Jack leaned on her back to keep her down.

"But.." He continued, "through an unfortunate and entirely unforseeable series of circumstances which have nothing whatsoever to do with me..."

Amy bit on her fist to stop herself from laughing but stood up fully again.

"...Poor Will has been pressganged into Davy Jones's crew." Jack finished.

"Davy Jones?"

"Oh please," Norrington scoffed, having finished throwing up. "The captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"Why, d'you know another Davy Jones?" Amy asked.

"You look bloody awful." Jack said to him, "What're you doing here?"

"You hired me." Norrington replied. "I cant help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny!" Jack retorted.

Amy grinned and clapped Jack on the shoulder. "That's my boy."

"Jack!" Elizabeth interuppted. "All I want is to find Will."

Jack thought for a second, then his expression changed.

"Ohh no." Amy muttered. "You've got that look on your face, Jack. That's your I'm-getting-a-plan face!"

"Are you certain? Is that what you want most?" He said to Elizabeth.

"Of course." She replied.

Amy groaned.

"Because I would think," Jack said, leading her slightly away, "that you'd want a way to save Will most."

"Yeah, because thats so different." Amy grumbled.

"And you'd have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth asked sceptically.

"Well..." Jack said, putting his hands together, "There is a chest..."

"Ohh dear." Said Norrington and Amy in unison.

"A chest of unknown size and origin." Jack continued.

"Which contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones." Pintel added as he walked past. Ragetti mimed holding a beating heart with his hands as he and Pintel carried a crate of rum onto the ship.

Amy had had enough of this voodoo and picked up a crate of green bananas to haul aboard the ship.

She sighed, "Why am I doing this?"

"I ask myself the same question." Ragetti said somberly, ahead of her.

**If I dont update soon, please give me a poke. **

**Much love. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am being a very good girl and updating again. On a roll here, whee. **

**Here are my lovely little cuttlefishes who reviwed:**

**Ogreatrandom****: They did leave it open for a sequel so one can only hope. **

**PoisonousAngel****: Glad you liked the Jack/Amy interaction! **

**16aqua****: If you friend me, I'll friend you back! **

**PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood****: Patience young padawan, it'll be out on DVD before you know it.  
**

**ONWARDS! **

Amy doubled up as the Black Pearl bounced up and down over the waves. Her face was tinged with green and she groaned.

"If you're going to be sick," Jack said to her from the other side of the ship where he, Gibbs and Elizabeth were talking, "Please do so over the edge of the rail so as not to befoul the Pearl."

"Thanks for the sympathy, Jack." Amy grumbled. "Just for that, I'll be sure to aim for you."

"Don't you dare." Came a disgruntled voice from the floor. Amy looked to see Norrington scrubbing the decks, using his old wig as a cloth. "If you make that mess, you're cleaning it up."

Amy scowled.

"...You missed a spot." She blurted out before fleeing to the other side of the ship, narrowly avoiding the soggy wig which went flying past her ear. She skidded to a halt at the gorup of Jack, Gibbs and Elizabeth.

Jack was examining some important looking peices of paper.

Amy peered over his shoulder at them, trying to remember that part of the movie.

"You got them from Beckett, right?" She asked.

"Beckett?"

"Yes, they're signed Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Company." Elizabeth said.

Jack made a retching noise "Euuugh."

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word." Said Gibbs.

A twinging, burning pain flashed across Amy's pirate brand making her jump. She had completely forgotten about that. Apparantly Jack had a similar pain flashback since he touched his arm where Amy knew his brand was hidden.

"Beckett wants the compass." Gibbs continued. "Only one reason for that."

"Of course. He wants the chest."

"How does Beckett even know about the compass?" Amy asked.

"We go way back, love." Jack replied.

"Wow, that sucks. Why doesn't he make an effort and try and find the chest for himself without nicking your compass? I call that cheating."

"First, I do not know. Second, nor do I care. Third, do not ask me what goes through the mind of the rather short, genocidal maniac."

"He did say something about a chest." Elizabeth continued.

"Whoever controls the chest controls the sea." Gibbs explained.

"A truly discomforting notion."

The thought of having Beckett as all-powerful ruler of the seas nearly made Amy retch again.

"And BAD!" Gibbs said. "Bad for every mothers son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!"

He wandered off to give orders.

Amy frowned. One day she had to learn what all these nautical terms mean.

"Might I inquire as to how you came by these?" Jack asked Elizaebth.

"Persuasion." She replies shortly.

Amy rolled her eyes. She stomped off below deck muttering something about "romantic tension". She opened up one of the rum crates, took out a bottle and bit the cork off.

"Is she allowed to be drinkin' that?" Ragetti asked.

"Well, do you see any other drinkable liquids?" She snapped back.

"She's right, y'know." Pintel said.

Amy took a sip and choked as it burned right down her throat.

"Even this stuff is pushing it." She coughed, her eyes watering. "How d'you drink this stuff like you do?"

"Well, pretty soon you lose all feeling in your throat." Answered Ragetti, "Then you won' even notice."

Pintel scowled at him and Amy giggled.

She felt a slight tugging on her shirt and looked down to see the goat snacking on her sleeve. She gazed at it for a minute before pulling her sodden sleeve out of its mouth. It bleated and wandered off.

"Goats, why goats?" Amy muttered, taking another swig from the bottle and heading back above deck.

Elizabeth was sitting on the steps, staring moodily into space and looking close to tears. Amy looked at her for a bit, then went up to Jack, who was looking out to sea with his telescope.

"Hey, Liz is feeling upset." She said to him. "Go and talk to her, will you?"

"Wouldn't that be your job?" Jack said, taking his eye off the telescope to peer at Elizabeth. "As a fellow...female?"

"Yes...well, no. I'm not good at those situations and plus, I dont have much experience with the whole boyfriend issues." Amy said quickly. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"ALRIGHT, I dont have any experience, happy?" She admitted.

Jack smirked.

"Dont you say a word." She growled at him.

"Not a word, love." He said, taking the rum bottle from Amy and swaggering over to Elizabeth.

He sat himself down next to her on the steps.

"My tremendous intuative sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." He said to her.

Amy scowled. She poked her head into Elizabeth's point of view and said "Hi, you can call me Tremendous Intuative Sense of the Female Creature."

Elizabeth didn't even smile.

"Not the time, eh?" Amy raised her eyebrows. "Ok...I'll just be...over there then..."

Amy scooted off to stand next to Norrington who was watching Elizabeth and Jack interestedly.

"You cant take your eyes off her, can you?" She teased.

"Oh don't even start." He said.

Amy grinned then looked back over at Jack. He and Elizabeth were standing pretty close together and Elizabeth looked like she was saying something very very flirty.

"I think there's something going on between 'em, eh?" Amy giggled, nudging Norrington and nodding towards them.

She had done it at the worst possible moment, for as soon as Norrington looked over at them, they moved in for the kiss.

Amy's smile slid off her face and she looked at Norrington. He wasn't angry but there was an emotion written on his face that was unrecognisable. He walked away without a word.

Amy put her head on the rail in despair. She had only meant it as a joke.

"LAND HO!" Called Gibbs.

Elizabeth walked away from Jack and Amy thought it was safe to come back over again.

"Cheered her up, did you Jack?" Amy asked innocently but Jack looked terrified and he scuttled off, muttering "I want my jar of dirt!"

She looked bemused.

"Does everyone have a humour bypass today?" She cried.

Amy pushed her way past Pintel and Ragetti towards the rowboats.

"Lemme through, please. I'm very much needed and important on this voyage." She announced.

"Always, dearie." Jack said quietly, calmbering into the boat after her.

**Wow, look at all this progress. We're whizzing through here.**

**Until next time!**

**Much love. **


	10. Chapter 10

**About bloody time, eh? Thank you to all who reviewed and were patient with me. And, to answer PoisonousAngel's question, I'm not a Sparrowbether. Amy was just joking when she was talking about them. **

**Onwards, no?**

"You're pulling too fast!" Pintel yelled.

"You're pulling too slow!" Ragetti retorted. "We dont want the Kraken to catch us."

They were making their slow but sure way towards the shore of a small tropical island. Elizabeth and Norrington sat in awkward silence next to one another. Amy was nestled on the floor of the boat with her legs over the side, the toe of one boot just dipped above the surface of the water.

"I'm saving me strength for when it comes." Pintel growled. "And I dont think it's krah-ken, anyways. I always heard it said kray-ken."

Amy looked up at Elizabeth and Norrington as they rolled their eyes at each other. Amy pushed herself up on her elbows and looked out at the sea. There wasn't a single disturbance on the rhythmic pattern of waves. _Even so_, she thought, _there's a huge squid-type thing somewhere out there_...and hastily withdrew her foot from the water.

"Krocken's how it's pronounced in original Scandinavian, and Krah-ken's closer to that." Ragetti was telling Pintel, as Amy turned her attention back to the conversation.

"Well we aint original Scandinavians, are we? Amy?" Pintel turned to Amy, apparantly for back up.

"I couldn't give two flying Hippogriffs." Amy said, sitting up properly and crossing her legs.

There was a pause. "But it is Krah-ken." She added.

Ragetti grinned and Pintel made an angry "Hmph." noise. None of them said another word until they had reached the sandy shores of Isla Cruces.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide." Jack told Pintel, Ragetti and Amy. "Dont touch my dirt."

Amy stood with her hands on her hips for a second, watching Elizabeth's, Jack's and Norrington's retreating backs. Then she let out a short laugh.

"Not bloody likely." She muttered and took off at a run to catch up with them.

None of them were surprised as Amy came zooming up to them. Jack, who had been expecting it, handed Amy a spade, wordlessly.

The four of them wandered for what seemed like hours, through shallow water and across sandy hills. None of them were particularly talkative; they all seemed too focused on the task at hand.

Amy stopped walking as Elizabeth turned round in the opposite direction once again. She walked a few strides, then turned again.

Amy held down a grumble of frustration as Elizabeth stopped once more. She was boiling under the hot sun in her pirate gear and the nasty sunburn across her cheekbones wasn't improving her temper. She attemped to shade her face by rearranging her hair, which had become notably blonder since being in the caribbean.

"This doesn't work." Elizabeth said suddenly and Amy brushed her hair out of her eyes to look at her.

"And it certainly," She continued, sitting cross-legged on the sand and tossing the compass away from her slightly, "Doesn't show you what you want most."

Jack weaved his way towards her and looked at the compass which was lying on the sand. Amy peered over his shoulder and watched the compass needle spin, pointing to where Elizabeth was sitting.

"Yes, it does." Jack said. "You're sitting on it."

Amy snorted and Elizabeth turned to look at him.

"Beg pardon?" She asked.

"Move." He said, shooing her away from the spot and pulling Amy backwards a bit. He indicated to the patch of sand with a little whistle and Norrington started to dig.

It was a long and tedious wait. Jack , for some bizarre reason, was meditating a few feet away from where Amy was building a sand castle. She sighed impatiently every few minutes.

"If you're so bored," Norrington said to her, "you could come and do something useful like help me, Amy."

"No, Amy's quite comfortable here, thank you." She said, not looking up. "Besides, you're doing a spiffing job."

"Do I detect a note of sarcasm?"

"Oh, nooo, not at all." Amy said sarcastically.

Norrington stomped in the spade a little harder out of annoyance and a loud THUNK replied.

Amy frowned and stood up, stumbling a little in the powdery sand. She tapped Jack on the shoulder as she passed and his eyes snapped open.

All four of them peered into the hole and saw the vague outline of something large and square buried in there. They brushed off some of the sand and hoisted the chest out of the hole.

Amy tossed the spade to Jack. He rammed it at the chest and broke the lock and chucked the spade away again, narrowly missing Amy who let out a little indignant yell.

She quickly forgot about it as Jack opened the chest. Dropping to her knees beside Elizabeth, she took out a handful of papers from the chest.They all appeared to be letters.

"That's a lot of post." She muttered, picking at the wax seal on one of them.

Jack lifted out a smaller chest and rested it on the side of the larger one. They all leaned towards it as one.

THUMP THUMP.

Elizabeth recoiled. "It's real." She said quietly.

"You dont know that." Amy said. "It could be...an imp with a ...drum..."

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington said to Jack, ignoring Amy.

"I do that quite a lot." Jack replied. "Yet people are always surprised."

"With good reason!" Said a voice.

They spun around to see a soaking wet Will walking up to them.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped. "You're all right, thank god!"

"Wow, enter the imp." Jack muttered to Amy, as Elizabeth rushed over to Will and kissed him.

Norrington looked away and Amy cleared her throat.

"Let's keep it PG, loves. This is Disney." She giggled at them.

"How did you get here?" Jack demanded.

They had finally broke apart.

"Sea turtles, mate." Will replied. "A pair of them strapped to my feet."

Amy beamed at Will for giving a non-sensible answer for a change.

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack smiled.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will said. "After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones..."

Elizabeth gaped. "What?!"

"What?" Jack said in a highpitched voice, then glaring at Amy as if she had said it.

"What?" Amy said innocently.

"I was runited with my father." Will carried on.

Amy went and closed the large chest's lid and sat down with the Dead Man's Chest in her lap.

"Everything you said to me...every word was a lie!" Elizabeth growled, striding towards Jack.

"Pretty much." Jack replied.

"Oh, come on!" Amy sighed. "You really believed him? 'an unfortunate series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me'?"

Elizabeth glared at her but didn't say anything.

Amy snorted.

"Did you know I have the word gullable tattooed on my forehead?"

Jack peered at her, as if looking for a tattoo but then drew his attention to Will who had knelt down in front of the chest in Amy's lap and brought out the key and a small dagger.

"Oi." Jack said to him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kill Jones." Will answered simply.

Amy withdrew slightly, her hand covering the keyhole as Jack pointed his sword at Will.

"I cant let you do that, William, because if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?"

Will looked defeated and backed away from the chest.

Amy stood up quietly, her arms still around the chest.

"If you please..." Jack said quietly. "The key."

Will suddenly snatched Elizabeth's sword from her and pointed it at Jack.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it." Will said.

Then, Norrington drew his sword and pointed it at Will.

"I cant let you do that, either. So sorry." He said.

Amy raised one eyebrow at the triangle of swords.

"I knew you'd warm up to me..." Jack said brightly but Norrington switched his aim to point his sword at Jack while Will pointed his sword at Norrington. Jack pointed his sword at Will to complete the triangle again.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest." Norrington continued. "I deliver it, I get my life back."

Amy pulled a face at the mention of Beckett's name. None of them seemed to notice that she had the chest.

"Ah, the dark side of ambition." Jack said.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption."

Elizabeth let out a little shriek as they started swordfighting. It started with just the clashes of the swords but was turning nasty rapidly as Will got kicked to the ground.

Elizabeth rushed to his side.

"Get the chest from her and guard it!" Will ordered, pointing to Amy and rushing off again.

There was a pause.

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed.

Amy laughed as she watched Elizabeth tear after them, screaming hysterically.

Amy bit her lip, shifting the weight of the chest from one hand to the other. It was time to choose her options. She had the power. The key was useless without the chest and she could choose who to give it to.

Norrington was clearly out of the running. No way would she give Beckett control of the sea. That just left Will and Jack.

She turned her gaze towards the still swordfighting men in the distance.

Will definately had a more noble reason, saving his father from eternity with old squid face. But then again...he had run off and left Will when he was only little. And it's not like she was sentencing Will or his father to death if she didn't give it to him, whereas with Jack...he would certainly be dead if she didn't hand it over. She drummed her fingers on the lid of the chest and bounced slightly on the balls of her feet.

Turning her head slightly, she could see Pintel and Ragetti running towards her, evil grins on their faces.

"Jack, it is, then." She muttered, and set off at a run away from them.

Clutching the chest to her with both hands, she zoomed across the beach. Her boot caught on a petruding rock and she fell flat on her face in the sand.

"Ow, bugger." She wheezed, putting a hand to her ribs where she had fallen on the chest. Stumbling back to her feet, she took off again in the general direction of a sheltered jungley bit of the island. Focusing on her where her feet were pounding, Amy was shocked when she looked up to see she was about to run into a tree. Weaving out of its direction and into the jungle, Amy didn't stop running until she was completely out of breath. She doubled up, trying to catch her breath but the sound of childish giggling made her straighten up. Pintel and Ragetti crashed through the trees and came to a halt in front of her.

Amy held the chest to her and stepped backwards a bit, as their hands went to their swords. Then suddenly, Elizabeth appeared. She scowled at the three of them and reached for her sword...but it wasn't there. She grinned in an apologetic way but Pintel and Ragetti drew their swords and advanced towards her, apparantly forgetting that Amy had the chest.

"'Ello, poppet." Pintel said.

They were interuppted however, by an axe embedding itself in a tree next to them. The four of them looked around to see Jones's crew heading straight towards them.

Amy didn't waste a second. Spinning round, she ran faster than she had ever run in her entire life. Each breath she took was a sharp pain in her side but she didn't stop. The yells and roars of the monsters behind her told her that she was still ahead. She turned around to see just how much further she was away from them, when she ran headlong into someone, knocking her off her feet. Terrified that she had just run into one of the fish-people, she scrabbled around the jungle floor for the chest handle.

Her heart leapt as she heard a familiar voice.

"Watch where you're going, will you?"

"Jack!" She gasped. She took the hand he offered her and he hoisted her back on her feet.

"I have...chest..." She wheezed, holding it up by the handle.

Jack grinned.

"Good girl." He said, taking it from her. "Knew you would see sense."

"Whatever this is," Amy said, "It's not sense. Running through the jungle being chased by sushi-people to give a bloody pirate a chest with a heart in it."

Jack wasn't listening. He placed the chest on the ground, knelt beside it and inserted the key.

Amy flopped down beside him. As the key turned, the heart-shaped lock emitted lots of clunks and clicks. Jack's eyes widened as he opened the lid.

"Wow." Amy breathed as she caught sight of the still beating heart in the chest. Jack reached in and took it out, smiling slightly as he held it in his hand.

"That's gross." She said quietly.

Roars and yells told them that Jones's crew were approaching rapidly.

"Time to go." Jack muttered, shoving the heart in his shirt. Amy slammed down the lid of the chest and made to pull out the key but Jack yelled for her to leave it as he took her hand and lead her away.

With the amount of running Amy had done, her legs felt like a cross between lead and jelly making it difficult to run through the shallow water but Jack pulled her along. They skidded to a halt at the rowboat.

"Jar of dirt!" Jack blurted out wildly, unscrewing the lid of the jar and tipping out its contents. He shoved the heart in which made a horrible squelching noise on the side of the glass and began shoving the dirt back inside.

"Jack!" Amy yelled as a fish person raised his sword behind him. Jack dodged out of the way and lunged at Fishy with one of the oars. Amy could see Elizabeth trying to fend them all off with two swords and, she had to admit, was doing quite well. Pintel was madly whacking one in the face with the chest that he had picked up where Amy and Jack had left it. Then something happened that made them all stop fighting for a second.

A huge waterwheel had come crashing out of the jungle and rolled a short way into the shallows. It lost momentum and fell on its side with a huge splash. Amy saw two figures appear from inside it. The one Amy recognised to be Norrington was heading towards her for the boat.

She was about to make her way towards him when a slimy, barnacled hand grabbed her shoulder. Amy gasped and ducked out of instinct as a rusty sword whooshed over her head. She kicked out at his legs and the fish person fell face-first into the water.

"Jack, a little help here!" Amy called to him, laying on top of the fish monster to stop him from getting up. Jack splashed over and thwacked at the fish's head as hard as he could which seemed to subdue him.

Before Amy could thank him, Jack was already immersed in another battle.

Amy looked back and saw Pintel and Ragetti attempting to make a getaway with the rowboat. She ran over to it and launched herself into the boat, as if hoping that would stop them. It didn't but thankfully Will put his hand out and stopped the boat. He raised his sword at them. Pintel and Ragetti reached for their own swords but then realised Elizabeth had them both so they grabbed a fishnet and an oar.

"C'mon, Turner!" Ragetti yelled.

Amy, not wanting to get in the middle of this, quickly leapt out of the boat. She soon realised that this was a mistake, however, for the fish men, were advancing in on them. She turned back to see Will with the chest in his hands. Her eyes widened. She spun around to alert Jack but a loud THUNK told her that Jack had already dealt with him.

When she looked back, Will was slumped over the edge of the boat, unconscious and Elizabeth was rushing to his side.

"Leave him lie!" Roared Jack. "Unless you're planning on using him to hit something with."

Amy's heart thumped. She had a horrible feeling that she had forgotten a crucial part of the story but she couldn't remember what it was.

"We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth said.

"Not with the chest." Norrington replied. "Into the boat!"

Amy didn't need telling twice. She flopped into the boat as Norrington picked up the chest.

"You're mad!" Exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Dont wait for me." He said before sprinting back towards shore, the chest under his arm.

Amy scratched her head...it was something to do with Norrington...

"Uh, I say we respect his final wish!" Jack said.

"Aye!" Agreed Pintel.

They all clambered into the boat. Amy helped Elizabeth haul Will's limp body onto the floor of the boat.

"Go, go, go!" Cried Amy, whacking both Pintel and Ragetti on the head with a spare oar in turn.

The boat set off away from the chaos of the island, back towards the Black Pearl.

**Phew! That was exhausting. I'm guessing just one or two more chapters after this. We're moving on quickly.**

**Until next tine! Oh yeah, please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm back from a week in Greece, tanned and ready to write a good ol' death chapter. Bwahah. I luffles my reviews. **

**Ogreatrandom: Thanks, I tried to get her in there a bit more. These pesky action scenes. **

**x.Shadowz Arrow.x****: Bwaha! Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think that'll happen, hehe. **

**PoisonousAngel: I thought you'd like those bits. **

**scooby2408: Thank you so much!**

**the-american-hockey-girl: Oh you flatter me! (blushes)**

**James Sparrow: Thanks, thanks a lot! **

**I cant tell you how much all your comments mean to me, really. I love you all so much. **

**Ready?**

A while later, Amy was sitting on the floor of the Pearl with Elizabeth who was next to the unconscious Will. Amy shook her head to try and get rid of the horrible feeling of forgetting something important. When that didn't work, she tried it again, more vigorously.

"What on earth are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Getting rid of the Nargles." Amy said sarcastically, swatting at imaginary flying things.

"What are Nargles?"

"No idea."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Amy smirked.

Will stirred and Elizabeth immedietly sat up to lean over him. Amy shuffled forwards on her knees. She saw Will give Elizabeth a weak smile before his expression turned serious.

"What happened to the chest?" He asked hoarsley, wincing as he raised his head slightly.

"Norrington took it to draw them off." Elizabeth replied sounding tearful.

Amy's eyes widened.

"Norrington...the chest..." She mumbled. Then something clicked. "YES! That's it, that's it! The chest...but the heart was...oh crap..."

She got to her feet and ran away from them both. Will and Elizabeth both stared after her, utterly bewildered.

She skidded to a halt next to Jack, who was talking to Gibbs.

"He fell behind." Jack was telling him.

"Jack, I need to tell you something..." Amy began, following him.

"Best not wallow in our grief." Gibbs continued. "The bright side is, you're back and made it off free and clear."

"Jack!" Amy said louder but was cut off as the Flying Dutchman suddenly burst out of the water, close to the Pearl.

Jack watched it intently, ignoring Amy who was tugging on the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'll handle this, mate." He said to Gibbs, stepping forward, Amy on his heels.

"Oi, fish face!" He called, holding the jar of dirt above his head.

"Jack, Jack..." Amy muttered to him. "Don't...you don't have..."

"Lose something, eh?"

Amy tugged impatiently at his sleeve again, slightly harder than she had intended to, and Jack lost his balance. He tripped, fell down the stairs and landed heavily on the deck below.

Amy put her face in her hands as Jack held up the jar of dirt.

"Got it!" He called.

She rushed down the stairs after him.

"Come to negotiate, have you, you slimy git?" He taunted.

"Jack..."

"Look what I got!" He held up the jar.

"Jack..."

"I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" He sang.

Amy winced, this wasn't good.

Cannons appeared before their eyes and Jack's smile faded.

"Hard to starboard." He mumbled.

"Hard to bloody starboard!" Amy roared.

"Brace up the foreyard!" Will yelled.

The Pearl turned sharply away from the Dutchman. and headed off in the opposite direction. This didn't stop a few cannonballs from smashing their way through the cabin.

Amy leaped out of the way of bits of wood flying in her direction. Looking through the large hole that the cannonball had made, she could see the Dutchman approaching the Pearl rapidly.

Amy caught up with Jack, who was still cradling the jar of dirt.

"She's right behind us." Amy told him.

Jack elbowed Gibbs out of the way and took the wheel, turning it sharply. The Pearl swerved again. Amy looked behind them and saw the cannonballs splash into the ocean.

"They have that weird triple gun thing!" Amy said to no-one in particular.

"A nifty gadget." Jack replied.

Amy peered over the rail, her hair whipping in the wind.

"She's way behind." She said. "That's a tad anti-climatic. Unless.." Amy bit her lip.

"They're giving up!" Marty called from the rigging. The whole crew cheered and celebrated but a horrible sense of dread washed over Amy. She walked back over to Jack.

"My father is on that ship!" Will said to him. "If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight!"

"Go back? Heck no!" Amy said in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Why fight when you can negociate?" Jack grinned.

"Er..." Amy stuttered.

"All one needs..." Jack placed the jar on the rail next to him. "Is the proper leverage."

"Jack, there's something I gotta..." Amy began but she was cut off again when a huge jolt shook the boat.Amy was thrown off her feet. The jar tumbled off the rail and smashed on the deck below.

Jack let out a squeal and raced after it and Amy jumped to her feet and followed. Jack fell to his knees and scrabbled around in the dirt and broken glass.

"Where is it?" He muttered desperately. "Where is the thump-thump?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you..." Amy said in a pained voice.

She tentatively took a few steps towards the rail of the boat and peered over, fear building up inside her.

"Get away from the rail!" Will yelled, pulling Elizabeth back by her waist and Amy by her collar.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Kraken."

Amy's stomach dropped. She followed Will, who was racing down the stairs giving orders. "Run out the guns and hold for my signal!"

The crew sprang to life, rushing around the ships, above deck and below.

Amy grabbed a spare sword with shaking hands, walked through the crowd over to the rail again and looked over. Huge, slimy tentacles were snaking their way up the sides of the boat.

Amy was so scared she couldn't move. She felt a hand on her arm, pulling her backwards. Looking back she saw that it was Elizabeth who was leading her. They backed away as the tentacles drew closer and closer, over the rails and on the deck.

"Will?" Elizabeth called.

Her grip on Amy tightened even more.

"Will?" She said again, even more nervously.

Amy suddenly found her voice, panicking as the tenacles rose even higher and closer.

"WILL!" She screamed.

"FIRE!" Yelled Will.

The cannons fired, doing what looked like painful damage to the Kraken. Amy threw herself to the side as one of the tenacles slammed onto the deck. She looked up to see it slithering back over the side.

Amy got to her feet and looked over the rail once again. The tentacles were retreating back into the water. The crew broke out into cheers again. Amy, who was exhaling shakily, looked over at Will. He was staring at a keg of gunpowder rolling by the broken remains of the boat. She knew that face. That was Will's "I'm-getting-a-plan" face.

Will ordered them all to put the gunpodwer in the net over the cargo hold. Amy seized the keg of powder that was by Will's feet and raced down the steps with it. She threw it onto the pitifully small pile of them.

She counted them...six barrels.

"We've only half a dozen kegs of powder!" Gibbs told Will, stopping him as he was skidding down the stairs.

"Then load the rum!" Will replied impatiently.

There was a silence which, despite being terrified, made Amy giggle.

Gibbs looked at her, horrorstruck.

"Do you want to die?" Amy snapped at him. "Load the rum!" She ordered, racing back above deck.

She stopped for a second.

"Where's...?" She muttered spinning around and craning her head to look.

Her eyes caught on something in the distance. Sprinting to the rail, she spotted him. Jack was in a rowboat, getting away as fast as he could, away from the ship. Amy's temper rised.

"Oh, you coward." She heard Elizabeth breathe next to her.

There was another sickening jolt which shook the entire ship.

"Oh shi..." Amy was cut off. The tentacles rose in a flash and smashed through the portholes below deck.

She stumbled.

"Now we pissed it off."

As she backed away, the tentacles were making their way above deck, grabbing and smashing anything or anyone it could reach.

Amy darted hither and thither, going anywhere that was away from them. One was winding its way round a mast, tightening its grip as it ascended.

Amy growled, darted forward and stuck her sword as hard as she could into the tentacle. She felt it tense slightly and it rapidly withdrew. Amy quickly let go of the sword. Instead of going back over the ship, the tentacle proceeded towards Amy. Heart thumping, she began to back away but was cornered into a wall. The tentacle weaved its way closer and closer and Amy screwed her eyes shut. She screamed as she felt it wind round her waist and felt her feet lift from the floor. It tightened its grip on her, forcing all the air from her lungs. She couldn't breathe. Heart beating even faster, Amy felt a pain in her head, as if the tentacle was winding round her brain instead of her waist and chest. She couldn't think, she couldn't scream.

Then, suddenly, the tentacle released its grip on her. Amy smashed to the floor and lay there, choking and retching. She felt a hand on her shoulder and forced open her eyes.

She saw the silhouette of Jack standing over her. As soon as he saw her eyes open, he rushed off up the stairs towards a gun which lay abandoned.

Amy lay on the deck, gasping with a hand to her bruised ribs, oblivious to the chaos around her. Her brain started to move a little faster as oxygen flooded back to it. She became aware of the danger she was in, just lying there. She pushed herself backwards, unable to stand on her shaking legs.

Amy shrieked and jumped as Will came tumbling to the ground beside her.

She opened her mouth to say something to him but a huge explosion cut her off. Amy was thrown back down to the ground, hands over her head as flaming bits of Kraken rained down on them.

There was silence. She slowly dropped her hands from her head and sat up with a groan. Will was already on his feet, holding his hand out to Amy. She took it and let him haul her up.

"We're not out of this yet." Gibbs was saying as Amy walked towards them. "Captain, orders?"

"Abandon ship." Jack said shortly. "Into the longboats."

Amy froze. She remembered this part of the story very VERY clearly.

"Jack..." Gibbs said. "The Pearl!"

"She's only a ship, mate." Jack said solemnly.

Amy's breathing quickened. She remembered Jack saying on an island one time. "What a ship truly is...is freedom."

She bit her lip. She could still do something about it. She had time.

"Jack's right, we have to head for land." Elizabeth said making Amy jump. She whipped round and stared at Elizabeth with such intensity that Elizabeth had to look away.

She could save Jack. But she couldn't alter the story. How could she save Jack without altering the story? Her fingers twitched, there was a clear answer there...she couldn't.

"Amy..." Gibbs' voice interuppted her thoughts. "Quick we have to go."

She was about to turn around when another thought made her freeze.

_Jack saved your life_.

"Amy!"

Guilt bubbling inside her, Amy forced herself to turn around and head down to the boat. Looking up at Will climbing down, Amy saw him freeze and knew why. She felt, if possible, even worse.

She flopped down in the boat and ran her hands through her hair and was surprised to find they were shaking violently. Will sat opposite her. His eyes were cold and he looked as though he would like to punch something. He didn't look at Elizabeth as she clambered into the boat a few minutes later. Amy avoided her eyes too, her insides writhing like the Kraken tentacles.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked without emotion.

Elizabeth paused. "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." She said shortly.

Amy felt sick.

"Go!" Elizabeth snapped.

The boat made its slow way across the water, away from the Pearl. Amy was holding back screaming and crying at the same time by biting hard on her knuckles. By the time it had made a safe distance away, the Kraken was already snaking its tentacles across the ship, holding it in a strong grip. The Pearl was pulled over on it's side and then, slowly downwards.

They all looked on in shock and despair as the Pearl was sent down to the depths and it's Captain along with it.

**Bwahaha!...I dunno why I'm laughing. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**So...now! The end is here. So I'm gonna reply to my reviewers one last time for this story.**

**the-american-hockey-girl: Deathly Hallows? Loved it. I must've cried for about 40 of it. **

**James Sparrow: Why, thank you! **

**Jedi'Pirate Jaeh****: Ahh, I know. This darned logic getting in the way of everything. **

**CaptainSparrow-luv: Yo! **

**16aqua: glomps PIE? AND cyber cookie? Aw, shucks, it wasn't THAT good (blushes).**

**Ogreatrandom: I loves me some Nargles. Thanks! **

**ElleChild: Now THAT's what you call development! ;) **

**James Sparrow again: Yeah, she couldn't stop the Will and Lizzy thing since she knew that would be altering some charcter motivation type doodahs for AWE. **

**AlyssaSki: Aw, thank you! Yeah, it's really sad when a chracter we all love has to go...but luckily we see him again! **

**(cries) That was saaaad! The lasty last review replies for this story. Shall we just get on with it, yeah? **

No-one said a word as the rowed their way to safety and Amy wasn't going to be the one to break the silence. A mixture of the pain of her bruised ribs and stomach, the rocking of the rowboat on the tumbling waves and her own burning guilt was making Amy feel sick. Her eyes flicked up to look at Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was looking nearly as bad as Amy felt and Will was sitting so rigidly that Amy thought she could knock him over with a single touch. She didn't try it, though. Looking at their expressions didn't make her feel any better, so Amy stared at her boots for the remainder of the journey, not remembering nor caring where they were actually heading for.

She kept her blue eyes fixed on the scuffed toes of the shoes but a low humming was starting to distract her. Amy frowned, the noise wasn't in her head so she assumed Gibbs or someone else was being annoying. She sighed loudly, her temper, already close to the surface from jitters, was bubbling over again. The hum continued.

"Oh, would you quit..." She snapped, finally looking up, but trailed away as she saw that Gibbs was not the one making the sound. Night had fallen and they were gliding smoothly down the river towards Tia Dalma's hut. Hundreds of mourners were standing in the waist-deep water, each holding a candle and humming that low hum. Either they know about Jack or this is a freakish coincidence, Amy thought. The whole effect was pleasantly eerie, the candles, fireflies and reflection or their tears made a soft glow in the darkness.

As they sailed up to the hut, Tia seemed to be waiting for them, holding a candle of her own. She lead them all inside without a word. They all sat in various places, except for Amy and Gibbs. Gibbs was standing, looking out at the scattered stars in the sky and Amy pacing up and down. Tia Dalma set her candle down along with various others on a tray filled with mugs. She offered one to Elizabeth, who's face with streaked with tears.

"Against the cold...and the sorrow." Tia said and Elizabeth took a mug.

Tia then swept over to Will, who was throwing his knife into the table rhythmically.

"It's a shame," she said to him, "I know you're thinking that with the pearl, you couldda captured the devil and set free your father's soul."

Amy stopped pacing, her back against the wall.

"It doesn't matter now." Will said quietly. "The Black Pearl's gone. Along with it's captain."

A frustrated noise rose up in Amy's throat, something between a choke and a scream. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, her knees brought up to her chest.

Tia walked swiftly over to Amy and crouched down next to her.

She spoke so softly that no-one else could hear her. "You did what you had to."

Amy stared, how did she...?

Tia pressed a mug into Amy's hands and moved on.

"An' already the world seems a bit less bright." Gibbs said. "He fooled us all right til the end."

Amy lowered her eyes to her drink.

"But I guess that honest streak in 'im finally won out." Gibbs raised his mug. "To Jack Sparrow."

"Never another like Captain Jack." Ragetti whimpered.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was!" Pintel added.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth said shakily.

Amy tried to think of something to say.

"He wouldn't...I mean, he didn't..." Amy croaked and cleared her throat. "He didn't deserve...what he got, I mean...in the end." Her voice cracked and she didn't continue.

Everyone drank except for Elizabeth. Amy looked over at Will and saw him watching her sadly.

"If there was anything that could be done, to bring him back..." Will asked Elizabeth softly. "Elizabeth..."

Tia moved to him swiftly, "Would you do it? Hmm?" Her voice had lost it's soothing tone she had adopted while speaking to them.

She turned to face Amy and Elizabeth.

"What would you do? What would any of you be willing to do? "

Amy looked up.

"Would you sail to the ends of the eart' and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?" Tia smiled mischievously.

"Aye!" Gibbs said.

"Aye!" said Pintel.

"Aye!" Agreed Ragetti.

Even Cotton's parrot squawked its approval.

"Yes." Said Elizabeth softly.

"Aye." Said Will even more softly.

"Aye freakin' aye!" Amy said enthusiastically, clambering to her feet.

"Alright..." Said Tia. "But if you're to brave the weird and haunted shores at World's End...then...you will need a Captain who knows those waters..."

Tia turned her gaze towards the rickety old stairs. At once, heavy footsteps made their way down the stairs. Amy's heart leapt as she recognised the familiar boots coming into sight. Everyone gathered closer together to see who it was, as Hector Barbossa swaggered into view, an apple in his hand.

"So tell me..." he said, as the monkey leapt onto his shoulder. "What's become of my ship?"

He bit into the apple and chucked.

Amy raised her hand.

"Yo." she said weakly but she felt someone pull her backwards, away from the group. Amy turned around and looked into the face of Rose.

"Time to go." Rose said.

"Awww...bu...but...I wanna know what happens!" Amy whined, stomping her foot.

"Tough! You'll have to wait til May 2007 like everyone else."

"But it'd be like...the most awesome pirated copy ever!"

"Mmmhmm, yep it would. Let's go."

Rose took Amy's hand and gave her a little shove. Instantly, Tia's shack bagan to dissolve before Amy's eyes. A bright white light burned Amy's eyes and she squeezed them shut. Then after a few seconds, the light went out and Amy opened her eyes again. She was sitting on the armrest of the sofa in her bedroom. The shock of it made Amy jump and, with a little shriek, she fell off the sofa and landed with a thud onto the carpet.

her bedroom door burst open and Amy's mother walked in, wearing blue pyjamas and a frown.

"Amy! It's 2 o'clock in the morning, what on earth are you doing up?"

"I...well..." Amy stuttered, still lying on her back on the floor. "Y'know...heart of Davy Jones...being the cause of someone's death..."

Her mother stared for a second before snapping "I don't want to hear your rediculous excuses, get to bed right now." She walked out of the room.

Amy grinned as she heard her mum saying to her dad "I think we need to cut off her internet."

**LA FIN! **

**This was hard. Depressed Amy is not as much fun to write. BUT anyways. I had SO much fun writing this story, despite what I told myself sometimes. I love all of you who read and reviewed. I love all of you who stuck by me and were patient with me even whilst waiting for a chapter for months and months! **

**Please please please please PLEASE review! Or like..drop me a line in my LiveJournal or message me or email me or something between the wait for Amy's Adventure 3 because I shall be lonely. **

**Much uber mucho love-o! **

**Me xxx**


End file.
